American Exchange
by lolagurrl27
Summary: When Dumbledore sends Chiron a distress call as the wizards of witches of Hogwarts fight a losing battle, who does he send? Of course- the famous Seven, plus five. Join them as they journey halfway across the world to the one and only Hogwarts. Will they suceed in their quest to preserve their identities and protect the Wizarding World from the Dark Lord? r&r guys, luv ya all!
1. The Quest

-PERCY'S POV-

I was an expert on weird. I had chased flying pigs, gotten chased by two enthusiastic Bargain Mart employees, and almost died too many times to remember. But getting sent to a school named after pig skin problems and full of lunatics waving sticks? That was a first. So yeah, being the dumb Seaweed Brain I was, I had actually expected a peaceful summer after the Giant War. But of course, the Fates had it out for me, and I was, once again, being sent on another dumb quest. Yipee.

But before that, I had a bigger problem on my hands- an angry Annabeth. Not pretty. At all. I mean, she was technically always pretty, but, well...you know what I mean. Anyways, she was pissed off at me for ditching my welcoming duties (for new campers) and delivering them to the Stoll bros. to be taken care of. We found them in the stables, cowering behind the horses', well, behinds, and you had to be really desperate to do that. So, Annabeth got all pissed off at me and gave me the signature death glare and the whole:

"Perseus-Jackson-what-were-you-thinking-leaving-th ose-new-campers-with-the-Stolls-do-you-have-any-id ea-how-terrified-they-were-and-if-you-had-just-kep t-your-lazy-ass-out-there-this-wouldn't-have-happe ned-you-dumbass-UGH-you-are-so-stupid-sometimes-oh -my-gods-what-is-your-freaking-problem?"

She paused for a moment, her face flushed and out of breath, panting. I had tuned her out somewhere in the "what-were-you-thinking" section, so I did what I did best- I acted dumb and did the whole "Annabeth is the Supreme Lord" thing. I flashed her my signature lopsided smile, held my hands up in surrender, and said, "Sorry?"

If I had tried to explain or made an excuse, she would have shot right back at me, but my usual clueless expression made her anger screech to a halt. The frustration melted off her face, and she smiled, shaking her head. "Gods, Percy, you are so-"

"-undeniably and extremely sexy. I know." Smiling smugly, I leaned forward and took her beautiful face in my hands. The space between us disappeared, and I gently touched her lips to mine. "And that's why you love me, right?"

Annabeth slapped my arm. "Shut up. I still can't believe-"

I cut her off with another kiss, deeper. When she pulled away, she rolled her eyes and muttered, "Will you stop doing that? It's totally unfair."

I smirked. "Not my fault that you're so into me. I mean, like, one kiss, and you completely melt. Plus, it's a good way to shut you up."

"Totally unorthodox. But effective nonetheless."

"Ha. Finally I come up with a plan worthy of Athena. Or at least Wise Girl."

Annabeth snorted. "Worthy of Athena? Or me? More like Leo."

"Hey!"

Somebody cleared their throat. Annabeth and I both whirled to face an amused Chiron.

"Percy. Annabeth. You will report to the pavilion immediately-ah, once you have finished bickering, of course." He trotted away. Laughing, we followed him, hand in hand.

* * *

Annabeth and I arrived at the pavilion, although we hadn't quite finished our "bickering,". I inspected the others assembled, and found Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Katie Gardner, the Stoll brothers (who Annabeth death-glared fiercely at) and Nico. The Seven of the Prophecy, plus five. Fair enough.

Chiron pounded his hoof on the marble. "Heroes! As you may or may not know, you have been assembled here to be offered a quest." Murmuring echoed through the hall. Beside me, I felt Annabeth tense.

"Years and years ago, Hecate blessed a group of mortals with the ability to perform magic. They were Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin." Chiron paused and waited for us to finish laughing at their names.

Leo was turning purple. "Huffle...puff...haahahahahahahaa" he choked out. Nico was no better. "Some colorful names they have," he snickered. Travis and Connor were just laughing their asses off, slapping the tables with tears coming out of their eyes. Pretty soon, all the guys were rofling while the girls watched us in disapproval. Chiron cleared his throat.

"Anyways, their descendants have multiplied over the years, and together they founded a school of magic in Britain for young witches and wizards all over Europe. It was called Hogwarts." This time, all seven guys ended up on the floor. Hogwarts? Seriously? I mean, what person in their right mind names their great magical school Hogwarts?

Chiron chuckled as he watched us. "For decades they have been battling an evil force. There once was a boy named Tom Riddle, with a witch mother and a Muggle, or non-magic father. He was an intelligent child, remarkable for one who had grown up in a Muggle orphanage. However, he discovered an interest for the Dark Arts, and became a relentless murderer and Dark Wizard, eventually renaming himself as Lord Voldemort." What was up with these Brits? Okay, first Hufflepuff, and then Hogwarts, and now Moldywart? No, wait...Voldemort? Whatever. Leo (sigh) and the Stoll Bros (duh) were purple and rofling again.

Now, Chiron was beginning to ignore all the reactions and continued with his history lesson. "He once tried to kill a boy, Harry Potter. He was a mere baby, only a year old, when Voldemort traveled to his house, finished off his parents, and attempted to kill him."

Annabeth stiffened. "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Attempted?"

Chiron nodded gravely. "For some reason, Lord Voldemort was not able to kill Harry Potter. The spell he cast upon him, the Killing Curse, rebounded, and Voldemort's soul was shattered. However, he is back, seeking revenge on the boy who banished him. Now wizards and witches are fighting a losing battle. My old friend, Albus Dumbledore, is a wise, renown wizard and a proud son of Athena. He has requested that several of the world's strongest demigods come and help them fight against Lord Voldemort and his followers, the Death Eaters, and vanquish the Dark Lord for once and for all." He looked at all of us carefully. "Do you accept?"

Annabeth and I shared a look. Simultaneously, we stood. "We're in."

Jason and Piper rose. "So are we."

Hazel, Frank. "Same."

"Good," Chiron breathed. "Travis, Connor, Leo, Katie?"

The Stolls responded with a hearty chorus of "hell yeah!"s, earning a glare from Katie, who nodded along with Leo.

"Nico, Thalia...?"

They looked at each other uncertainly and then sighed.

"Well, okay...I guess. But if that Voldy dude makes any trouble in Dad's kingdom I will personally send him to Tartarus the hard way," Nico grumbled.

Thalia smirked. "Ditto."

Chiron nodded. "This a quest that is to be taken with the utmost seriousness-" (he gave a pointed look at a certain group of brothers, guess who?) "-and caution. Do not, in any case, hint at or reveal your identities. You will all be starting the sixth year, keep in mind that you will be a year older than all other sixth years, take all required courses, and perform your duties. Protect Harry Potter and his two friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Lady Hecate has been gracious enough to craft twelve fine wands for you. They are based on your heritage and are equipped with all spells, basic and complex, so there will be no need for you to learn any magic."

I sighed with relief. The last thing I needed was more schoolwork. Annabeth slumped down in her chair. Typical Wise Girl.

"Both Professor Dumbledore and the Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, have been informed of your arrival and your identity. Professor McGonagall is also a demigod daughter of Athena."

Annabeth straightened. "Awesome! So two of my half-siblings will be there!"

"Yes. You all have thirty minutes to pack and get ready. Bring all weapons, nectar, ambrosia, and such. Good luck, my heroes. May the gods be with you." As I turned to leave, I heard a voice.

"Ah, Percy?" I turned. Chiron held out phone, smiling knowingly. "I do believe you have a call to make."

Groaning, I punched in my mother's number and held the phone a good distance away from my year, bracing myself for her speech.

* * *

**LOL hi guys i just found out how to use the linebreaker thing. aren't i awesome?**

**XP yeah since i got a buuunch of reviews telling me i forgot thalia (sorry :P) in the whole "i accept quest" thing, i revised the whole chapter along with a couple of pesky other errors. **

**YEEP so as always, a huge shoutout to my AWESOME followers/reviewers, really appreciating the reviews i'm getting. :D**

**(::) # (::) # (::) # (::) # (::) **

**WAFFLECOOKIE ART! HOW AWESOME IS THAT? **

**excuse the randumness (yes, i am aware that i spelled this wrong, lol xP), and may the FORCE BE WITH YOU!**

**-BYE :3**


	2. hashtag: yolo!

-PERCY'S POV-

Mom's speech wasn't as bad as I'd envisioned. Which was a good thing. But, Chiron did choose to leave out one very important detail. We were _flying _to England.

Flying. _Flying. _Eff-ell-why-eye-en-jee freaking _flying_. Flying! This alone was enough to make me, Nico, and Thalia, go all like "screw the quest I'm not goin' ANYWHERE on a plane" but after three exhausting hours of pleading, begging, hitting, electrocuting, kissing, consoling, and screaming on the others' part, we finally agreed to go. (Sigh) I swear, on the day I win an argument with Annabeth, the world's going to end.

We had finished packing, and were waiting for Argus down by Thalia's ex-pine. Everyone had packed similarly- weapons (Riptide, duh), nectar, ambrosia, duct tape, books (for Annabeth, *facepalm*), money (both mortal and drachmas), and who-knows-what in the Stolls' and Leo's bags. Last but not least, we were all equipped with φωτιά, or Pyros, our very own LeoBeth invention.

With Leo's mechanical ingenuity and Annabeth's skill in design, they had teamed up to create an untrackable, anti-monster, specially crafted demigod device, which worked like a phone, and iPod, a laptop, and had so many more functions it made my head hurt.

After many arguments, they named it Pyros, or fire, in honor of Hephaestus. It was a sleek, lightning-fast device, colored accordingly to our godly parent, with our name in Greek and symbols etched across the side.

Mine was sea green, with my name, Perseus (Περσέας), carved on the side along with a trident. Annabeth's was silver with her name (Ανναμπεθ) and an owl. Jason's and Thalia's were sky blue with a lightning bolt, Piper's pale pink with a dove, Leo's bronze with a flame, Connor's and Travis' white with a winged sandal, Nico's black with a skull, Hazel's gold with a diamond, Frank's red with a bow, and Katie's light green with a flower.

The phone itself was shaped vaguely like an iPhone 5, but where the Apple symbol should have been there was a delta. It was Annabeth's idea to put it in there to honor her half-brother Daedalus, as many of the ideas were originally his.

They were, in other words, beautiful. We were finally able to use up-to-date technology without getting a monster on our heels. Ahhh. How refreshing. They even worked in perfect conjunction with my new beats. Soon we were cruising along the highway to the La Guardia airport, and after a few minor complications (cough cough, the Stoll brothers), we managed to check in without getting deported to Mexico or something. Which was impressive. But hey, we all have our moments, right?

Man, the flight was like hell. It felt was Zeus had specially ordered the wind spirits to mess with us for his enjoyment or something. As the plane bounced around in the sky, I gripped the seats so hard my knuckles split and my face turned white.

I turned my stiff neck ever-so-slightly and saw that Nico was doing the same, and Thalia was pale and praying, her arms trembling and her forehead beaded with sweat. It didn't help my concentration that Annabeth had fallen asleep on my shoulder, her golden, tropical-scented curls cascading down my body. I decided to watch a movie. Hmm...Skyfall, Warm Bodies, Breaking Dawn Part 2 (barf), Silver Linings Playbook, The Hunger Games...

"Let's watch Warm Bodies," said Annabeth.

I jumped. "Holy crap Annabeth! I thought you were asleep!" She shrugged.

"Was. By the way, how's your plane phobia coming along?"

I glared. "Fine." I showed her my bloody knuckles, expecting her to fawn over me. Instead, she laughed and said, "Idiot."

Figures. Of course, she was the one that had told me that I drooled in my sleep right after I had defeated the Minotaur.

She was sentimental that way.*

I sighed and hit Play for Warm Bodies. Annabeth smiled and pressed herself against me, sighing contentedly. We stayed like that, cuddled together, fingers intertwined, for the rest of the flight.

(*copied directly from the Mark of Athena. All rights to Rick Riordan.)

* * *

blrgblrhblrhgrblrhglbhrlhg

* * *

-DIAGON ALLEY- WITH THE DEMIGODS-

Wands! We were getting our. Freaking. Wands. How awesome was that? I mean, seriously, not everyone gets to have a goddess-made, super awesome deluxe supreme mega epic kick ass wand. I mean, I was sure my face was just like :D the whole time.

That Olive dude (Oliver? Olive Andrew? Whatever) gave us all our wands, which were, indeed, goddess-made super awesome supreme mega epic kick ass wands.

Mine was made of dark ebony wood, seashell core and Pegasi feather. It was thirteen-and-a-half inches, etched with a trident, and my name in Greek. Annabeth's was made of olive branch and owl feather (duh) and was eleven inches, also etched with an owl and her name.

As I said. Goddess-made, super awesome supreme mega epic kick ass wands. Yep, I'm done now.

Anyways, we were supposed to meet some Bumble Door person at the Leaky something, a pub (very logical, Chiron, putting twelve ADHD underage kids in a _pub_), which was where we were currently heading.

The weird thing was, the mortals (or muggles, whatever), didn't seem to notice the grubby shack as they walked past. I guess it was some sort of wizard version of the Mist or something.

When we walked it, we got a lot of strange looks from the people inside. I couldn't blame them, though. Here we were, twelve teens, Americans nonetheless, with "muggle" clothes in a pub full of wizards and witches in robes. I resisted the urge to yell "YOLO", but, of course, Connor and Travis could not.

"YOLO!" they yelled.

The rest of us facepalmed and smacked them upside the head until an old wizard with a long silver beard, a crooked nose, and half-moon glasses approached us.

He smiled kindly, his blue eyes twinkling.

Annabeth stepped forward. "I believe you would be Professor Dumbledore?" Oh, so that's what his name is. Close enough.

He nodded. "And you must be the exchange students, yes? And do not worry, I have been informed of your, ah, special parentage. Follow me."

And we did.

**blahhhhhh bad chapter don't kill me. **

**i know what you're thinking. She hasn't updated in like freaking 2 weeks and posts a crappy chappy? (LOL, sorry, i just had to put that. #101reasonswhywehatelolagurrl)**

**blrghlbrhghghlblrghggblrhghblrhghghgh**

**sorry, i had TWO FREAKING PROJECTS to finish overnight, assigned on thurday, due FRIDAY (yes, yes, very logical, yes) and a crapload of homework. hopefully most of you students out there understand my pain. if not, i envy you. **

**BLAH i have nothing else to say, not even a cookie. **

**or a waffle. **

**here's a buck toothed random dude tho**

**:B Y E !**


	3. Rumors Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Dumbledore led us down a small corridor and into a large room furnished with plush armchairs. He motioned for us to sit, and waited for us to settle down. When we did, he cleared his throat and started speaking.

"Now, as you may know, I am a demigod son of Athena. I am also the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am assuming that you all know, to some degree, its history?"

We nodded, and Dumbledore went on. "We have always had a teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts, but ever since Voldemort cursed the job, teachers have never lasted for more than a year. Word has, spread, and there are no more takers. However, the subject is crucial in our war, and will need a professor. So, I am requesting that Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase apply for the job. Both the Olympian Council and the Ministry of Magic has approved of the idea, and now all we need is your permission."

All twelve of us sat in stunned silence. Me...a _teacher?_ I could hardly read, much less prepare a lesson for a class full of wizards. I exchanged looks with Annabeth, who gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and then nodded hesitantly.

"I-I accept."

"Thank you, Ms. Chase. Mr. Jackson?"

I considered the options. I couldn't let Annabeth do something this risky alone. The curse...how could I possibly leave her to suffer it by herself?

"I-uh, all right."

Dumbledore nodded, satisfied. "Now since you should all technically be beginning your sixth year **(yes, I know they are seventeen but for the sake of the story just let them be in the sixth year. they will still be seventeen, just in a different year because Harry had no seventh year.) **, you will be sorted accordingly into your respective houses. Houses will be like you family. You will take classes together, sleep in the dormitories together, and eat together. There are four houses- Ravenclaw the Wise, Hufflepuff the Loyal, Slytherin the Cunning, and Gryffindor the Brave."

With that, he stood up. "I believe I will be seeing you all first. Don't be late."

* * *

-TIME LAPSE: IT IS NOW THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL. KINDA MESSED UP. SORRY.-

-HARRY'S POV-

Harry looked out the train window impatiently as miles of green pasture, dotted with the occasional cow or sheep, zoomed by.

His gaze was interrupted by the sound of the compartment door being thrown open. Startled, he looked up at the red, flushed faces of Ron and

Hermione, panting as if they had run five miles. **(no, you pervs, they were not doing...**_**that.**_**) **

Ron stuck his tongue out like a dog, leaning against the door frame. Ginny lept up, confused.

"What's wrong with you, Ron? You looked like you've run a marathon carrying Mum the whole way."

Harry bit back his laughter at Ginny's remark. "Seriously, mate, what happened to you? Last time I checked, you were on _prefect_ duty, not...whatever you were doing."

Ron grinned. "We...ran...around..the whole...bloody...train..."

Hermione cut in. She seemed to have recovered, at least partially. "Well, we've heard rumors about some..._exchange_ students...from- from _America!_"

Harry's eyes widened. Ron cut in.

"And supposedly two of them- there are twelve, by the way- are going to be doubling as our Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers!"

Hermione shook her head. "Ridiculous, isn't it. Absolutely _absurd._ But _Fred,_ that...that-"

"Git," Ron suggested.

"Yes, thank you, Ron, that _git,_ tricked us, saying that he knew where they were on the train-"

Ron cut in. "And then he stole our prefect badges and led us around the entire train!"

"But," Hermione continued, her face half enraged, half amused, "that wasn't all. When we finally got them back, we realized that they were bewitched and read Pinhead instead of Prefect, so we had to chase him and George both all about the train _again!_"

Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Harry burst out laughing while Ron fumed. "Those- those absolute _blokes_, I'll have their hides! I should've jinxed their trunks, their robes, _something-_"

Ron's rant was interrupted by the speaker, informing them that they would be arriving in Hogwarts in five minutes.

"Well," Hermione stated. "We'd better get changed. Ginny, Luna, let's go find someplace else. See you, Harry!"

Harry's eyes glimmered with excitement. If- oh, just _any,_ just even _one_ of these rumors were true- then this could and might as well be the best year at Hogwarts- which was, _definitely_, saying something.

**herro! i have uploaded a celebratory chapter commemorating my conquer...ship (? LOL i couldn't find the word XD) of the two projects and crapload of homework. WOOHOO!**

**waffles and cookies galore! i'm too lazy to draw them, so take 'em with a few complimentary packets of sugar and honey and crystal meth- HAHAH just kidding. **

**anyone catch the pitch perfect (LUV that movie!) in there?**

**soooo, anyways, to reply to some of your reviews:**

**DeathGuardian24: errr...i hope this was a joke(?) but if it wasn't, i apologize for any high symptoms i have been showing in my random a/n's. i only get high on capri sun and costco brownies (long story).**

**SpinningHyperCookie, SummerSpirit18, tinyrules, and ninja4eva (amen brother): thank you guys all for your support! i had a huge blubbering troll of writer's block in my way, plus that previously mentioned homework, and crappy internet, and i will FOREVER worship you for**

**a) your support/motivation**

**b) your FREAKING AWESOME names. Spinning Hyper Cookie? Classic, dude. **

**lucky15371 and NinaT2000: high five, share the pain. good luck to all of you on your homework, just remember, you're not the only one suffering, and two, one way or another (1D reference, peoples, catch that? not a directioner tho btw.) you will finish and get it done! WOO!**

**icecreamRULES (ditto): yes, there will, in fact, be thalico (that's why i included them (; *wink*), and i am not entirely sure what you mean by the speech. post it if you can, and i will definitely consider putting it in. thanks!**

**Fabulous: thanks, again, and the characters are the original SEVEN plus five (thalia, nico, stolls, +katie) so it won't be AS much as you thought. it's still a lot, but i think i can manage. i'll try my best to make the POVs as clear as possible. thank you for pointing that out! **

**the three guests: yes, i know i left out thalia, (i always seem to leave her out for some reason), i am sorry if you prefer Dumbledore and McGonagall as mortals, but i just kind of thought it would be awkward, with Chiron and all. sorry though. last guest (or first, technically) thank you! reviews just make my day, esp. those. :D**

**Aria daughter of Erebos: thanks, i hope so too. there is a lot of flexibility with this one, and feel free to PM me about any ideas you may have. **

**THANKS GUYS, THIS MEANS A LOT TO ME. **

**LUV YA ALL, BYE!**

**PS: I always wonderered what AU meant. Just a random question. Let me know, bye. (;**


	4. First Impressions

-STILL HARRY'S POV-

Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and all the other sixth years had just arrived at the Great Hall, and the students of Hogwarts were now looking expectantly at Dumbledore for his customary beginning-of-term speech.

"Students! Teachers! Welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our sorting and our feast, I have several start-of-term notices to give you."

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes flashed over the crowd and rested amusedly in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes or in the corridors."

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"And finally, I must tell you a very important announcement. You may realize that the chair normally occupied by our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is empty. That is because we will be receiving some special guests this year. I am fairly sure that you have heard varying rumors about exchange students. That is true."

Gasps echoed throughout the room. Harry looked up, surprised, his hunger momentarily forgotten, his eyes wide.

"This year, Hogwarts has the honor of hosting twelve fine exchange students from Camp Half-Blood, New York. They will be joining the sixth year, and will be sorted into their respective houses along with the first years."

Hermione's brow furrowed. "Sixth years? That's not common, not at all!"

"Two of these students will be doubling as our Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. They are well qualified for the job, regardless of their young age, as they have faced many of their own dark forces back in America. With that note, please welcome the students of America!"

The doors burst open, revealing twelve teenagers, and the whole school fell into a stunned silence.

* * *

-PERCY'S POV-

Under Annabeth's instruction, we changed out of our Camp Half-Blood/Camp Jupiter shirts. She was fussy, adamant that the wizards would suspect our heritage if we wore camp t-shirts, which were, indeed, full of Ancient Greek.

Jason and I were both upset, but she did have a point. After a lot of negotiating, she decided that it would be okay to at least wear our necklaces.

Annabeth forced me into a white v-neck with a sea green Brooks Brothers logo on the breast pocket (which she got all gooey about, saying they matched my eyes, dafuq?), black jeans, and Vans. After my repaired shield-watch (from Tyson) was strapped on and my black/cyan Herschel Supply Co. backpack (that Paul got me for my birthday :D) was slung over my shoulder, I was ready to go.

All the other guys dressed similarly- Jason with one of those blue oxford shirt rolled up at the elbows with faded jeans, Nico in his signature aviator jacket, black jeans, and a white shirt, Leo wearing a flannel shirt and jeans, Frank in his Hazel-picked outfit, the same one he had worn at Grandma Zhang's, and olive green shirt and beige cargo pants, Travis in a white hoodie and jeans, and Connor in a blue shirt and white pants. Everyone had on Jansport or Herschel backpacks of varying colors slung over their shoulders, and was staring grumpily at the mirror.

"Guys," I called, combing my fingers through my shaggy black hair, "let's go."

* * *

-ANNABETH'S POV-

Clothes. Seriously. Before the Titan War, Silena had drilled into me the fashion "do's and dont's" of society. It was ridiculous, really. But after she...you know, died, I felt guilty, like this was just one thing out of so many that I owed her. That was the birth of my newfound interest in fashion. So, with the help of Piper, (who acted like she didn't but had an _amazing_ taste in clothes) we coordinated outfits for the rest of the girls.

Piper wore a bright floral-print top tucked into high-waisted denim jean shorts and a brown leather belt. A green military jacket, a brown leather satchel, and nude flats rounded out the girly-chic look. Her chocolate brown hair was braided with a matching feather.

Thalia had ditched her silver Hunter clothes for a white short-sleeved shirt with a black patterned cross emblazoned in the middle, ripped black jeans, and a sky blue blazer. Preppy black Oxford shoes and her silver charm bracelet/shield, Aegis, topped off the outfit with a rebellious touch. A white Jansport pack was slung over her right shoulder. Her hair had grown out so it hung glossy and jet black down to her shoulders, the silver circlet resting on the top of her head.

Hazel wore a cream-colored crochet knit sweater over light blue cotton pants and combat boots. A matching floppy hat covered her lustrous brown curls. A set of gold earrings and an amber pendant hung from her neck. On her back was a sky blue Jansport pack.

Katie wore a wide-neck slouchy white cotton tee, under a red, white, and blue flannel shirt. They were half-tucked into a pair of black jersey leggings with a thick leather belt. Black flats, bangles, and a tawny leather messenger bag enhanced the outfit. Her glossy, chestnut brown hair bounced underneath a slim white headband, and her pale white neck was covered by a heather grey wool scarf.

And finally, I wore a light wash denim shirt, leaving all the buttons open except for the last few. It revealed my silver owl necklace and ivory crochet lace sleeveless top, which was tucked into a pair of black shorts and a white leather belt. I had on reddish-pink Vans and a Juicy Couture knapsack of the same color, with a lightweight cream-colored scarf that hung low enough to show my necklace, and a matching beanie on my curly blonde hair. The Tiffany & Co. charm bracelet Percy had gotten me last year for my birthday and diamond stud earrings finished off the outfit.

After swiping on a thin layer of gloss over my lips, I was ready to go.

We met up with the guys in a small wizarding town called Hogsmeade (really, what was up with the whole "hog" theme?), and waited for Professor Dumbledore to lead us into the castle in front of a little shop called the Three Broomsticks. People gave us odd stares as they passed.

I fixed them with a glare, like, _Scram!_, and they scurried away.

Percy came up from behind and wrapped his arms around me protectively, clasping my hands in his. I could feel his sweet breath on my skin, tickling my neck as he spoke.

"Hey, Wise Girl," he said, his voice deep and husky, "scaring innocent people already? Shouldn't we, you know, start school first before you start terrorizing the local residents?"

I laughed and turned around, slapping his arm playfully before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Shut up. I don't like when people stare at me. It's annoying."

Percy chuckled. "Like me?" he suggested, absentmindedly toying with a lock of my hair.

I smiled. "Yes, Seaweed Brain. Very much like you."

"Ahem."

We whirled and found ourselves face to face with the old Professor.

"Hi," I said meekly, blushing. Connor snickered but was quickly silenced by my death glare.

I turned back to Dumbledore innocently.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

We entered the heavy gates, trotting through the corridors, and finally stopped in front of a set of large oak doors, and while Dumbledore hurried off to welcome the students in the Great Hall, I couldn't help but admire the beautiful architecture of the castle, all the intricate ironwork and designs, the stability and grace of the structures, oh, that arch would look gorgeous in Olympus, how did they-

My thoughts were interrupted by Piper's voice. "Hello? Hello? Earth to Annabeth?"

I snapped out of my thoughts in a daze, and blushed. "Sorry."

Percy smirked. "She's probably dreaming about drafting paper or something." he taunted, clasping his hands together dramatically and sighing with a faux lovestruck expression on his face. Everyone else cracked up, and I smacked him.

"Shut up," I muttered.

I heard Dumbledore's voice, introducing us, and snapped my fingers. "Formation!" I called.

Like a well-trained Roman army, we fell into battle formation- Percy, Nico, and Jason, our strongest combat and elemental demigods in the front, Leo, Hazel, Piper, and I behind them, backup elemental demigods with the knife fighters, and the Stolls, Thalia, Frank, and Katie in the back, for backup combat and long distance weapons like bows.

The oak doors creaked open to reveal the stunned faces of a thousand wizards.

* * *

-HARRY'S POV-

To say that they were beautiful would have been an understatement.

No, I was not gay or bi, but both the guys and girls were- what do you call it?

Hot. Smokin' hot.

So beautiful and fair, so tall and fit that they seemed almost godly- like mortal deities.

The three males in the front were obviously the leaders- they had that unmistakable aura of power around them. They all stood tall and confident, alert but calm- the poise of a fighter. Especially the middle one, who others looked at expectantly as if were the general, with green eyes and dark hair like me.

But while my eyes were a darker, emerald green, his were bluer and deeper, like the churning seas. While my hair was simply messy, sticking up in random places, his was messy in a whole lot more attractive, windswept way, that I bet made girls drool over him. Instead of my skinny, pale, and scrawny (although I prefer _lanky_) physique, all the boys were tall and lean, fit and muscular as if they had been working out. The boy in the front was a whole lot tanner, fitter, and- why not just admit it? A whole lot handsomer, attractive, and good-looking than I would ever be.

The one to his right was tall, fit, and handsome like him, but a little more stocky with close-cropped blonde hair and sky blue eyes like...like...a surfer. To his right was a dark-haired boy, younger than all the others. While everyone else seemed to average about seventeen, he looked...what, thirteen? Fourteen? High cheekbones, slightly upturned nose, pale olive skin, and dark brown eyes. Handsome, and tall for his age, although several inches shorter than the other boys. 5'6, 5'7, maybe?

The three were making all the girls go dopey-eyed and dreamy, including Ginny. A little monster crept out of my heart, and I had a sudden impulse to punch every single one of them.

Yeah, right. If I gained 30 pounds of muscle, maybe.

Behind them was a beautiful blonde with stormy grey eyes, cold and calculating, and a slender, tan body. Next to her was another younger girl, about the same age as the dark-haired boy in the front, with warm brown curls and lustrous gold eyes. Beside her was a pretty brunette, with tan skin and color-changing eyes like a shimmering rainbow in itself, so I couldn't tell if they were green or blue or brown. Then there was a curly-haired Latino boy, slightly skinnier and shorter than the others, with a mischievous sparkle in his dancing brown eyes. It seemed as if he couldn't be still, not even for a moment. His fingers zoomed everywhere, drumming against his legs, twitching, fidgeting, tinkering with a scrap of junk, combing back his hair. Hyper, much?

In the back was a black-haired girl with pale skin, a fierce expression, and piercing, electric blue eyes. In her hair, oddly enough, was a silver circlet, almost like a tiara, that contrasted the whole "rebel/punk" image. Next to her was a chubby Chinese guy, with a boyish face but and a muscular body. He was cute in that oversized teddy bear way. Then there was another lighter brunette with eyes green like a leaf, her features pretty and so sweet-looking they looked almost motherly. Finally, there were two boys- so shockingly similar that they must have been brothers, tall, with wavy light brown hair and blue eyes with a mischievous glint like those of the hyper boy, and a crooked smile. By the way they were exchanging devious grins, they had planned something.

Oh, dear. They better not meet the Weasley twins.

**wassup, guys? updated twice on the same day...woohoo!**

**c'mon! clap for me!**

***clapclapclapclapclapclap***

**hehehehh...sorry about the descriptions. **

**i am a total fashion FREAK and a super**

**a) brandy melville**

**b) forever 21**

**c) h&m**

**d) beachworks**

**e) madewell**

**f) who.a.u**

**g) pacsun**

**h) hot topic**

**i) etc. (;**

**fan. LOL i got some of the outfits from tagged/outfit%20ideas **

**they have a BUNCH of ah-dorable outfits, as does polyvore. check it out!**

**sorry, the descriptions are probably waayyy longer than they need to be, and the some outfits might be slightly OOC. **

**but forgive me, the clothes are all super cute. **

**bye! :3**


	5. The Sorting

-STILL HARRY'S POV-

The twelve beautiful teenagers walked up to the front, ignoring the wistful and confused gazes many students were shooting at them. They came to a stop in front of the teachers, looking up at Dumbledore expectantly.

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore continued, his eyes bright, "fine looking students, aren't they? The two Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers will be Mr. Perseus-" -the middle one winced-"-Jackson and Ms. Annabeth Chase."

Dumbledore gestured to the pretty blonde girl with grey eyes.

"I expect you to accept them as part of your family! I expect that they will be welcomed with open arms as students and, regardless of their youth, respected as teachers. And on that note, we shall now proceed to the sorting."

Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long scroll and a tattered hat on a stool. It began to sing. Harry looked in amusement at the Americans' expressions, which ranged from horror, fascination, disgust, and shock.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry,_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_Where you'll meet your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means,_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap."_

The students burst into applause, with the exception of the exchange students, who simply stared at the hat apprehensively.

Harry was startled by a poke in his side.

"Oi!" Ron whispered, his eyes big as saucers. "The one that looks like you, the blonde bloke next to him, the girl with the curly brown hair, and that chubby git- look at their right arms, _look at their right arms!_"

Harry obliged, and stifled a gasp. There, half-hidden on their right forearms, were a series of black marks, branded onto their skin- the marks of Death Eaters. He pointed it out to Hermione who clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Harry, we've _got _to tell Dumbledore! Tell him to warn the other students? What will we do with four Death Eaters in our school?" Hermione said, her voice hushed and worried. "Oh," she huffed, "sometimes I think Dumbledore is losing his marbles, quite."

The sorting, usually exciting, seemed dull and time-consuming as Harry's worry ate away his patience. Then finally, _finally_- it was time for the new students to be sorted.

* * *

-NOBODY'S POV (lowercase "n" nobody, not Odysseus Nobody)-

McGonagall pulled out a much shorter scroll from her robe and proceeded to call out their names.

"Chase, Annabeth!"

The blonde girl climbed up the stairs, sat on the stool, and placed the hat on her head.

Its scratchy voice spoke softly in her head.

_Ah, a demigod, _it crooned. _Haven't seen any of your kind in ages, that's for sure. Hmm...certainly wise, inherited traits from your fine mother, eh? That could place you in Ravenclaw, but- ooh, look here, plenty of courage. Running away at seven, tsk tsk, quite a feat. Oh, the cyclops! Dropped onto a bed of rocks by Polyphemus, ouch. Held up the sky? Strong girl, clever girl. Navigating the labyrinth, very well, very well- oh. Sore subject, I see. Poor girl. Luke? He never returned your feelings towards him until his death, I presume. _

A tear slipped down Annabeth's cheek at the mention of Luke, and she choked back a sob. _No, _she thought. _Not here, not now. You can't break down in front of everyone! Luke died a hero's death, he's passed on to Elysium. _

The hat cackled at her attempts to swallow back her sorrow. _Oh, very brave, indeed. _

It recited the last part aloud. "Very well," it called. "A knowledge and wisdom challenging those of Rowena Ravenclaw's herself. Fiercely loyal to whom she loves. Cunning and clever, prideful and ambitious. But you have an immense bravery and courage surpassing any other witch or wizard I have ever sorted. Now, where to put you? Courage is by far your most defined trait- well then, better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Annabeth snatched the hat off her head, then, her hand over her mouth, almost sprinted to the cheering table, taking a seat next to Hermione.

"Congratulations," Hermione said warmly. She seemed to enjoy having another smart person to talk to.

"Thanks," Annabeth responded calmly, her expression betraying no wisps of the grief she had felt before. She turned back to the front.

"Di Angelo, Nico!"

The pale, dark haired younger boy stepped forward, almost lazily and slumped onto the stool, looking bored.

_Oh, another demigod. Brave, very brave, indeed. Ah, Mythomagic. A childish but fun game. _

_I don't play that game anymore, _Nico growled. _Not- not since...she..._

_Ah, yes. Bianca. Your beloved sister. Quite a tragedy, losing her. And on her first quest, too. _

Nico's hands clenched and he looked downright murderous, but his eyes threatened to spill with tears.

"Well," the hat responded calmly. "Cunning, indeed. Slytherin would be an excellent house, considering your father's side of the family-" it cackled. "But your bravery in times of danger truly sets you apart. Well, in that case- GRYFFINDOR!"

Nico stumbled down the stairs and plopped down next to Annabeth, his expression sour but slightly stunned.

"Gardner, Katie!"

The pretty brunette stepped forward and placed the hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Grace, Jason!"

The handsome blonde male with blue eyes approached the hat warily and sat down, glancing at it like it would bite. His expression turned pained and sour a couple times, but for the most part remained poker-faced.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Grace, Thalia!"

The girl with the black hair stepped forward angrily, her blue eyes flashing.

"I don't use my last name," she muttered between clenched teeth. McGonagall nodded curtly, slightly taken aback by the girl's defiance.

"Go on ahead. I apologize."

She stomped to the stool, but with less venom.

The hat chuckled in her ear. _Attitude, I see. You've been through a tough life, too. A wreck of a mother. A missing brother, your precious Jason. Vengeful Gods. Poor girl. _

_Yeah? _Thalia managed to growl.

_Indeed. Ah, Luke. The friend, the traitor, the hero. _

Thalia felt tears threatening to overflow, but she held it in with the bubbling feelings of annoyance and grief inside her. Her fists clenched.

_Luke was a hero. He made some wrong choices, but he was a hero at the end._

_Yes, I know. You're definitely not the most challenging one to sort. Bravery, indeed. _

_Must be... _"GRYFFINDOR!"

Thalia stalked down to the roaring table and joined her friends, who applauded her warmly but a fraction warily, concerned by her outburst. She sat next to the worried blonde, who studied her with large grey eyes.

"Did- did it mention...him?" she whispered.

"Yeah," Thalia murmured. Her eyes swam with tears.

"I'm sorry." Annabeth gripped her hand under the table and hugged her tight. "But we can't afford to break down like this. In front of everyone. Not here. Not now. I know it hurts. But he's passed on."

Thalia nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I know. You're right. But I swear on the River Styx, I'm going to pulverize that goddamned hat the first chance I get," she muttered, glaring at the tattered lump of fabric.

Annabeth let out a shaky laugh and squeezed her arm. "Percy's getting sorted. Let's see where the Seaweed Brain ends up." The two girls turned their attention back to the front.

"Jackson, Perseus!"

Percy flinched. "Uh...it's Percy. Just Percy," he mumbled, blushing.

Annabeth smirked while her boyfriend winced at the announcement of his full name. Jason leaned towards Annabeth, surprised.

"His full name's Perseus?"

"Yup," she chirped. "Make sure you never let him forget this moment for me, will you, Jase?"

Jason smirked, a devious smile growing on his face.

"Don't worry. I've got this one." He saluted and turned back to Percy, satisfied.

Said son of Poseidon squirmed uneasily on the stool, waiting for the Sorting Hat's reply.

_Perseus._

_Hi, _Percy responded meekly. _And, uh...could you not call me that?_

The hat ignored his last statement and continued. _Another demigod. And a son of Poseidon, nonetheless. I haven't met one of you in years. _

_Well, we're kinda supposed to go incognito, and all that, so, uh, could you, like, not say that out loud?_

The hat cackled nastily. _Well, Slytherin and Ravenclaw wouldn't be the best choices for you, I see. Too honest to be cunning, and not exactly wise, are you?_

_Hey!_

_But...Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, where to put you? Personal loyalty, as your fatal flaw, would automatically place you in Hufflepuff House, but it would be nice to be in the same house as your beloved Annabeth, correct?_

_Uh..._

_Regardless of friends, you have a courage unmatched by any other in this room. Brave, loyal, courageous, and true. These are the words that describe you, Percy Jackson. _

_Thanks...?_

_But as for your sorting- that's difficult. I presume, then, I will have to-ah, sort through your memories. Brace yourself. You will have to remember and relive everything from your painful past. _

The Great Hall faded away, and there he was, a scrawny, helpless twelve year-old, desperately waving his red jacket at a Minotaur as his mother's form disappeared in a shimmer of gold.

Medusa, with her horrible snake head, crooning to him in that soothing, lulling, sweet voice. _Do not be a pawn of the Olympians, my child. Stay with me. _

Meeting his father for the first time. The crushing disappointment at his father's regret at his son's existence. _I have admitted my wrongdoing. I am sorry you were born, child. I have brought you a hero's fate, and a hero's fate is never happy. It is never anything but tragic. It was an unforgivable mistake on my part. _

There was more. Luke's betrayal. The poisoning of Thalia's tree. Tyson, getting claimed at camp. Grover disappearing. Circe's island. Annabeth, unconscious, dropping down onto the jagged rocks. The battle with Luke, on the Princess Andromeda.

At Westover Hall, finding Nico and Bianca, the Hunters, and worst of all- Annabeth falling of the cliff, holding onto the manticore. Bianca sacrificing herself. Holding the sky. Fighting Atlas. Zoe's death. Nico. The promise. The skeleton warriors.

Stumbling through the labyrinth, exploding Mt. Saint Helens as he was pelted with lava, consumed by flames. Calypso. The death of Pan. The horrible battle at camp, Daedalus sacrificing himself with the endless maze.

Beckendorf's sacrifice to destroy the Princess Andromeda. The prophecy. Silena leading the Ares cabin into war, Silena dying at the hands of the drakon. Prometheus' gift. Hope. Death and death and death and death. War everywhere, thousands dead. Ethan. Annabeth. Luke.

The brief period of happiness that followed. The kiss. Annabeth. The kiss. Annabeth.

And the terrifying period with Lupa, without a single clue about who he was, or why he was there, shattering his world.

More quests. Falling off Hubbard Glacier. Fighting Polybotes, the attack on New Rome. Falling into Tartarus, holding hands with Annabeth. Torture. Pain. Endless black. And finally, their triumph and defeat over the evil Earth Mother, Gaea.

The flashback ended. Percy blinked, stunned, the painful images still swirling around in his head. The hat seemed to have the same reaction.

"Well," it choked out. "the choice is obvious. GRYFFINDOR!"

Percy stepped off the stool and joined Annabeth at the whooping table, still stunned.

Annabeth stared at him solemnly, gripping his hands tight. "The war?"

Percy shook his head. "Not just that. Everything. Every little thing I experienced since when I was twelve until the Giant War. All those memories..."

She traced circles on the back of his hand with her thumb soothingly. "Shhh. It's okay. We're together."

Percy managed a smile. "Yeah, I guess it is, Wise Girl."

"Levesque, Hazel!"

The younger girl with the creamy dark skin and golden eyes rose. She winced and her eyes seemed to tear up from time to time, until the hat finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"McLean, Piper!"

The pretty brunette with the kaleidoscope eyes stepped up nervously.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Stoll-"

Both Stolls rose, then glared at the other.

"What are _you_ doing up here, she obviously meant me!" Travis challenged.

"Um, no, she meant _Connor _Stoll- the much awesomer twin, duh."

"No, she meant me!"

"It's me, you dumba-"

"Shut up! It's me, you son of a gorgon!"

"We have the same mother."

"Oh."

"It's me!"

"No, it's me!"

"Gods, Travis, it's me!"

"No, it isn't!"

"I'm better!"

"I'm hotter!"

"I'm awesomer!"

"I'm smarter!"

"I'm epicer!"

"I'm taller!"

"I'm better looking!"

"I have a girlfriend!"

"Travis!" Katie yelled. "I am _not _your girlfriend!"

"Uh, yes you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Fine! You're not my girlfriend."

Katie's voice softened. "Thank you."

"Yet."

"Travis! You son of a-" Katie started up.

Connor butted in. "It's me. Period. Got it, retard?"

"Uh-uh. No got it. And I'm not a retard!"

"Shut up! Hell yeah you are!"

"It's me!"

"No, it's not!"

"Jerk!"

"Dumbass!"

"Hey!"

"Dumbass."

"You're a dumbass!"

"You're a dumbass!"

"You're a dumbass!"

"You're a dumbass!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"What?"

"You two are both in Gryffindor! Now, shut up!"

The Stolls looked at each other sheepishly and tottered down the steps, pushing and laughing and cussing each other out on the way.

"Valdez, Leo!"

The curly-haired Latino boy walked up, shooting a mischievous glance at Connor and Travis. As soon as the hat was on his head, however, his expression stayed the same, but his sparkling brown eyes clouded with emotions- anger, pain, grief, fingers started to twitch. Drumming here and there, pressing on the palm of his hands as if...as if he was trying to suppress something.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Zhang, Frank!"

Chubby Asian boy. He approached the hat warily and put it on. He winced a couple of times, and looked either scared or annoyed for the rest of his Sorting.

"Easy, easy," the hat chuckled. "GRYFFINDOR!"

The twelve exchange students all got up and cheered, clapping the last member on the back and smiling at their placement in the same House.

The Hogwarts students, however, were uneasy. All twelve Americans in Gryffindor?

A bloodcurdling shriek, however, cut through the murmuring.

**heheheh cliffie. lol i'm sure you all love me for that, right?**

**i won't give any spoilers away, but here's a hint: what reasons do people scream for? don't expect the worst. this isn't some constant murder fanfic. that would be *shudder* horrible. **

**anyways, yeah i updated kinda late. sorry. you should be able to expect another update by...this weekend, i'm hoping. **

**thanks, and, until then...**

**BYE!3**


	6. Suspicion Arising

-PERCY'S POV-

Once my internal organs had settled back where they belonged, I had identified the scream as a scream of delight.

"DRAKE! LUNA!"

Annabeth came flying at the two stunned blondes in a whirlwind of golden hair and denim. She pounced on them and enveloped them in a tight tackle hug.

I guess Mom was rubbing off on her.

I sauntered over to greet Draco and Luna. They were both Annabeth's half-siblings, children of Athena who only stayed for the summer, and attended an unknown school every year.

Well, here we were. Bit-

Sorry. I couldn't resist. **(trolololooolololol)**

Anyways, Annabeth's super-loud scream had pretty much sent the whole school into chaos, but I have to admit, it was pretty funny, a bunch of frazzled lunatics pointing sticks at us with murderous looks in their eyes.

I sighed and shook my head. "Relax, guys. Annabeth here's just a little psycho today. You know, jetlag and everything. It's alright."

Annabeth came over and smacked me on the head.

"Ow!" I yelped, rubbing the spot where she had hit me.

Annabeth smiled sweetly. "You're welcome. Next time, think twice about calling _me, _of all people, psycho. If it's Leo or the Stolls, then, by all means, go ahead!"

"Hey!" The three above mentioned psychos yelled indignantly.

"You know it's true!"

They grumbled and scowled among themselves. Meanwhile, the wizards had relaxed their defensive positions and were watching with amused expressions.

"Anyways-" I cut in between them before they could go nuclear, turning to Draco and Luna. "-good to see you, dude! You too, Luna!"

I hugged Luna and did that awesome masculine-man-hug-fist-bump thing with Drake. He rubbed his collarbone, apparently still sore from Annabeth's killer hug, and mouthed, _help me._

"Wait," a nasally voice said. I turned towards a pug-faced girl from the green and silver table (Slytherin?), whose eyes were narrowed and darting between Annabeth and Draco with a tinge of jealousy and suspicion. "You two know each other? How?"

Annabeth turned towards her with a _are-you-f*cking-seriou_s expression on her face, and pointed at herself, Draco, and Luna. "We're half-siblings. Duh. Can't you see the resemblance?"

It was true. They all shared the same blonde hair, although Annabeth's was more golden and the other two's were paler, like platinum blonde versus a golden honey blonde. (Personally, I liked Annabeth's much better.)

But the most striking similarity was their stormy grey eyes. Draco's were more cool and pale, Luna's a bit softer and dreamy, while Annabeth's were a calculating, piercing grey, like mini storm clouds. But they all shared the same, somewhat prideful expressions within them, along with the layer of clearly visible intelligence and cunning.

People gasped. I rolled my eyes. Brits were _wayyyy _too dramatic for my liking-or anyone else's liking, for that matter.

Dumbledore tapped his glass with his spoon. "Well, I believe that has been cleared up, Mr. Jackson, Ms. Chase, Ms. Lovegood, and Mr. Malfoy, please return to your respective seats."

Promptly, the four of us returned to our tables, blushing slightly.

"And now...let the feast begin!"

-HARRY'S POV-

Whoa, whoa, whoa, what? Luna and Malfoy were...were...Annabeth's _siblings_? I shook my head. Ron had to be right. They had to be Death Eaters.

But Dumbledore trusted them...what...why...how- I decided to push the matter to the back of my head and focus on the task at hand-eat.

Forgetting about everything, I watched with amused expressions at the American's faces of delight and wonder as dishes of food appeared magically before them, their eyes seeing but unbelieving.

"This is incredible," the one with the curly dark hair- Hazel?- whispered.

"Man-" One of the brothers muttered.

"-this" said the other.

"is-"

"-freaking"

"AWESOME!" They finished together, laughing and high-fiving each other. They reminded me horribly of the Weasley twins, and once again I was reminded of the consequences that would be wreaked upon the whole British population if those four ever met. It would be like putting one of Weasley's-Wild-Fire-Whiz-Bangs next to a lit bomb.

I shuddered at the thought, but was brought out of my musings by the American's sudden changes in expression. Worry, concern, and even fear. The blonde one-Annabeth-got up and strode over to Dumbledore, whispering something in his ear.

"Ah," he murmured. "The brazier. That will be taken care of." He waved his wand, and produced a small jar. "I suppose that will have to do. Mr. Valdez...will suffice for the fire, correct?"

Annabeth nodded, thanked him, and hurried back to the table.

She passed the jar to the hyper Latino kid under the table. His brow furrowed, and when he passed the jar up, it was filled with red flames. I widened my eyes.

"How did you do that?" Hermione inquired sharply. "I've never seen a spell that works without an incantation before!"

For a second, panic crossed Annabeth's features, but she quickly regained her composure.

"Some wizards in America are born with...a special power- called elemental magic. Leo, in our case, can, to some degree, summon fire. Only little bursts, though, and not consistently. It requires lots of concentration. Even for him, it's hard not to pass out after conjuring a rather large amount."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "That's very interesting. I might have to look up on that later. Well, I'm glad you're in Gryffindor. I think we might share quite a few interests. What do you like to read? I'm Hermione Granger, by the way."

Annabeth smiled. "That's a beautiful name. Greek origins, I think."

Hermione looked slightly surprised. "Thanks. You enjoy Greek?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, I'm really interested in Ancient Greece. We're all partially Greek, anyways."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's utterly fascinating! Do you happen to know any Greek mythology? I absolutely adore Greek myths."

"Wow, so do I! My favorite is probably the one about Perseus and Medusa." She shot Percy a smirk. He rolled his eyes and mouthed something, like _shut up._

And thus the two got into a deep conversation about books, America, boys, etc. Piper and Hazel joined in, watching earnestly and giggling on occasion. I sighed and turned to Percy. He wasn't eating, for some reason, and was watching the jar. I realized with a start that it was being carefully passed around, to...to...to burn food?

I watched carefully during Percy's turn. He deftly cut a juicy slice of steak with his knife and scraped it into the flames, closing his eyes and murmuring something...like a prayer?

Ron ogled at him. "Whaddya do that for?" He blubbered, gaping. "That's a bloody waste of perfectly good food!"

Percy grinned cheekily. "Weird, right? That's what I thought, too. It's a ca- I mean, school tradition."

"Burning food?"

Percy merely shrugged.

Fred and George but in.

"Hey!" they chorused.

"I'm Fred-" said George.

"-and I'm George-" Fred said.

"-Weasley!"

Percy laughed. "I'm guessing it's the other way around, then."

Fred and George looked startled. "No way!"

"This guy-"

"-is a bloody genius!"

"How did you know?" they asked in unison.

Percy snorted. "Believe me, I've had _way_ too much experience with these idiots over here." He gestured at Leo and the two brothers. "Best pranksters in all of America, I assure you."

"Wicked!"

They ran off.

I turned towards him cautiously. "Hi. Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

I looked at him expectantly, waiting for his face to light up with any kind of recognition. Instead, it stayed free of emotion. He nodded simply. "Thanks. I'm Percy Jackson."

Startled, I made a feeble attempt at conversation. "So...er, how was school in America?"

"Good," he said evasively.

"Where was it?"

"Um, Long Island. New York. Delphi...School of Magic." He spoke hesitantly, as if unsure of what he was saying. Definitely suspicious.

"New York?" Dean Thomas asked excitedly. "Oh, I have an aunt who lives there! The name's Dean Thomas, by the way." He grinned and stuck out a hand.

Percy shook it and smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Percy Jackson. Uh, that's cool! What part?"

Dean frowned slightly. "I forget. Something like Wet Chestnut, or something."

Percy looked like he was trying not to laugh. "You mean Westchester?"

"Yeah, that!"

"Well," said Percy, "you guys must be really rich. That's like, the Beverly Hills of New York!" **(lol, clique reference, anyone?)**

We stared up at him blankly. "Beverly Hills...Los Angeles...no? Ah, never mind."

"Er, well..." I began again. Oh, man, this was getting awkward. "This is Ron," I said finally, gesturing to my friend, "and, I guess you already know Hermione."

"Yeah, uh, this is Annabeth, Piper, Thalia, the Stolls, Leo, Katie, Goth Dude is Nico" -he smirked slightly at the pale boy who scowled at him- "Jason, Frank, and Hazel."

I looked around at the students. Katie, Annabeth, Piper, and Hermione were engaged in an active discussion on who-knows-what, the Stolls, Leo, and the Weasley twins were most likely scheming and exchanging funny prank stories and ideas, Nico and Thalia were arguing, Jason was trying to calm them down, exchanging knowing looks with Percy from time to time, and Frank and Hazel were talking quietly amongst themselves.

Strange bunch, the lot of them.

"So," Seamus asked eagerly, "what're you going to be teaching in Defense?"

Percy smiled wickedly. "Good stuff. I won't give away too much, but it's definitely going to be more hands on and _way_ more demanding than what you're used to. Something that'll actually help you in the war."

Was it just me, or did he tense when he said _war_?

Either way, there was something strange about these students. And I wasn't planning on leaving it at that. I was going to find their secret, whether they liked it or not.

**okay guys- don't kill me!**

**i am so incredibly sorry for not updating! words cannot seriously explain how sorry i am. i know the chapter was ****_super_**** delayed-like what, 3 weeks later than promised?- and it wasn't my best, but i am so so so so ****_soooooooo_**** super sorry for this. **

**i honestly don't know why i didn't update. i would blame school, but the homework load was manageable, and i didn't really have too many assignments. i guess it's just laziness and a lack of motivation.**

**but don't worry- i'm continuing the story, of course. **

**but i guess that the fact that i have just begun rereading all of rick riordan's magnificent works kind of explains why i mysteriously had no time left on my hands to devote to this fic. D:**

**on the other hand, i know harry may be a bit (okay, maybe a lot, :P) OOC in this chapter, especially the last bit, with the whole omg-i'm-getting-suspicious-of-these-wierd-exchange -students-blah-blah-blah-blah thing, but i just wanted to stray away from all those cliche stories (no offense intended) that automatically peg hermione as some arrogant, nosy, bookish prat who can't keep themselves out of other people's business. **

**hermione is actually one of my favorite characters, along with ginny and the weasley twins (hurrah gred and forge!)- which brings me to the whole stolls-aren't-twins matter.**

**so i've been getting quite a few reviews on how the stoll's aren't twins.**

**sorry for any inaccurate information in my stories, and thank you for pointing that out! i don't know why, maybe it's because of reading harry potter (you know, the weasley twins), i have always envisioned the stolls as twins. **

**sorry if that bothered you guys, but thanks anyways for telling me. **

**oh! before i forget-**

**i'm wondering if i should start a percy jackson and the clique crossover where percy and the gang go to OCD. **

**typical percabeth drama, massie & the pc drool over the guys (taken, of couse!), etc, etc. **

**i'm sort of leaning towards not doing it, but if i get enough requests, i'll definitely consider the idea.**

**maybe, in my free time, i'll write a couple of chapters, see if i like it, and then post it. meh...who knows?**

**anyways, sorry again for my un-updatedness and thanks guys!**

**luv ya~3**

**-lolagurrl27 signing out(;**


	7. Doubting Leo's Sanity

-HARRY'S POV-

Dumbledore came to our table, which was strange. He usually headed straight to his office after the opening feast.

"Mr. Jackson?"

Percy looked up from his dinner, startled. "Wha-oh. Yeah?"

I was mildly taken aback by his lack of respect in his response to the old Professor. But again, they were American, and things were a lot different here than it was over there.

"I would just like to inform you that you, along with your fellow schoolmates will be having private quarters. We have prepared a guesthouse for you inside the Gryffindor common room."

Separate rooms? What could they be hiding to have separate rooms from the rest of us?

Percy's brow furrowed. "How did you- wait, you knew that we were all going to be in Gryndiffor?"

What the- he's a teacher, and he doesn't even know the name of his own house?

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled. "Gryffindor, Mr. Jackson. And yes, not for sure, but I assumed, considering what Headmaster Brunner told me about you all."

Percy seemed to suppress a grin at the mention of his headmaster. Maybe they had a sort of father-son relationship, like Dumbledore and me. (and yes, it sounds weird, but this is in fact grammatically correct.)

"Sweet. Thanks."

"And..." Dumbledore's gaze flitted over the crowd of curious students. His eyes rested on me for a moment, then passed by. "Ah, Mr. Thomas?"

Dean looked up excitedly. "Yes, Professor?"

"Would you mind showing these fine students to their room? The door is located at the far end of the Gryffindor common room. They will know how to open it from there."

"Of course!" He almost fell off the bench in his excitement.

I, on the other hand, was confused. Why him and not me?

Dean led them off after Dumbledore returned to his seat and dismissed the rest of the students.

"Have a good night's sleep! You've got a long day of lessons tomorrow!"

We groaned. As if we needed any more reminding...

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "We've got prefect duty!"

"Oh, yeah!" Ron mused. He turned to the frightened crowd of first-years. "Oi! You lot! Midgets! Over here!"

"Ron!" She looked at me apologetically. "Harry, we'll see you in the dormitory. Bye!"

She ran off before I had a chance to reply.

Nice talking to you, too.

* * *

-PIPER'S POV (eh, didn't see that one coming, did you?)-

The tall, dark-skinned boy led us to the dormitories after dinner. It wasn't hard to see his excitement, as he was stuttering and tripping over his own feet as he led the way.

And of course, Miss Perfect Annabeth was extremely annoyed, so much so that she made me charmspeak his nerves to settle down.

"Calm down," I murmured soothingly. I could see the faces of everyone else's in the halls go slack. "Relax. Just lead the way."

Annabeth looked at me gratefully. I just smirked and nodded back, adjusting the feather in my hair and followed the rest of the group down the winding path to the Gryffindor dormitory.

Dean stopped in front of a portrait depicting a roundish lady draped in a pink dress with so many ruffles and frills that even Aphrodite would have approved. Her dark gold hair was curled in an elaborate updo.

"Password?"

Annabeth, Thalia, Hazel and I simultaneously shrieked while Percy and the other boys stumbled over each other in shock.

Only Connor and Travis stayed stock-still, grinning in a way that automatically made me nervous.

"That-"

"-is"

"freaking-"

"-awesome!"

They grinned like maniacs, laughing and high-fiving with a devious glint in their eyes. The rest of us automatically exchanged nervous glances, with the exception of Leo, who smirked. Oh, for the love of Zeus. Couldn't they just be normal for once?

The lady in the portrait looked offended. " ," she piped impatiently, "are these new students?"

"Yeah, they're exchange students from America. New."

She seemed mollified. "Well, care to introduce us?"

"Right! And this," Dean said brightly, resuming the tour, "is the Fat Lady. She's the guard to the Gryffindor common room and is not permitted to grant anyone access without a password. That being said- Vir Fortis!"

Was it just a coincidence that the password to the Gryffindor common room directly translated to "hero" in Latin?

I thought not.

The portrait door swung open, and we stepped inside.

* * *

-PERCY'S POV-

Hero.

The word stuck with me throughout the day after Dean had led us into the common room, which was weird.

Whatever.

We stepped through the portrait and into the common room, and-

"Whoa."

I was no Annabeth, but the room was beautiful. Warm and cozy, with plush armchairs, large windows, cushions, tables the color of warm teak, and blazing fireplaces in every nook and cranny. The place was decorated with red and gold, lions embroidered into the fabric of curtains and sofas. It was- what do you call it? Oh, yeah. Amazing.

"Hey! Look!" I was startled out of my musings by Annabeth's voice. She gestured to a doorway I had not noticed before, cleverly hidden behind a curtain.

Thalia pushed the heavy maroon fabric away, revealing a plain door with- a scanner? A simple, sleek black screen in the wood, with twelve names etched in Ancient Greek.

"Di immortales," Annabeth breathed. "Cutting-edge Greek technology. I think..."

Gently, Annabeth clicked on ner name, and gingerly pressed a finger on the smooth glassy surface, gasping when the screen lit up with flashing letters. "Access granted," stated a mechanical female voice that sounded suspiciously like Siri.

The door parted to allow Annabeth through.

I let out a low whistle. "Damn," I muttered. "Totally," agreed Jason.

Annabeth's name had disappeared from the list, and the surface of the scanner was blank once more.

"Well," I decided. "I'm next."

Tapping my name, Περσέας, I pressed my finger to the screen and grinned when I received an "Access granted" in response. "Sweet!" I muttered.

I stepped through the doorway to join Annabeth, who was standing with her eyes wide and alight with wonder.

"Wow," she marveled. For once, I couldn't help but agree.

Unlike the medieval theme of the whole castle, the place was decked like a modern five-star resort, with gleaming chrome and silver facilities, pristine white accents, and clean edges. The main room was circular, with a hallway that led to what I assumed were our dorms.

"Holy damn," Connor muttered. Travis stared at his brother.

"What kind of cuss-phrase is that?"

"A good one," Connor shot back.

"Damn isn't holy," Nico mumbled absentmindedly.

"And neither are cows, or crap, or shit, or anything else that you pair with 'holy'. Now shut up," Annabeth barked, effectively killing their conversation.

Jason chuckled. "Sometimes I just look at us and think, 'Why aren't we comedians?' I would have been a lot richer," he mused.

Piper laughed at her boyfriend's antics. "Come on, Sparky. I think we have some exploring to do." She wandered off the hallway with Annabeth, Hazel, Katie, and Thalia at her heels.

I stared at the embarrassed son of Jupiter. "Sparky?"

"Girls," he responded with a sigh.

Leo stepped up and clapped us both on the back. "Well said, my friends. Let us now explore the depths of this dark dungeon with the company of five fair maidens." He marched off, leaving us to stare at his retreating figure dumbfoundedly.

Frank blinked and shook his head.

"Is he mad?"

* * *

**IMPORTANT: READ MEMO BELOW**

**(Below is the apology portion of my A/N: For those understandably annoyed viewers who would like to skip this and the City of Bones rant, PLEASE READ THE ANNOUNCEMENTS. It is bolded and underlined, and says "Some Important Announcements:" Please read and review/PM me about your opinions about upcoming chapters/stories and all other issues addressed in that section of the A/N.)**

**ooookkayyy guys PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *dodges tomatoes***

**I am so so so so so so so sorry! D: Words cannot explain how horrible I feel for not updating in what feels like a freaking YEAR. **

**And, I posted this chapter yesterday out of pure desperation. I know it's not my best, it's mostly a filler. **

**Percy: You haven't updated in ages and you post a crappy chapter? *throws Riptide***

**Me: *dodges more tomatoes* *fails to dodge Riptide* *dies***

**So yes, I posted this yesterday, and then while showering this morning (I know, TMI) I was like HOLY HERA I FORGOT THE INSANELY LONG APOLOGY A/N I WAS SUPPOSED TO POST! :O**

**And yes. Here it is. I am incredibly sorry. Really. **

**-WARNING: SUPER LONG A/N AHEAD-**

**On a completely unrelated note, how many of you guys have seen City of Bones? I saw it on opening day and freaked. On Fandango, for some insane reason, it's rated as "Critics say NO."**

**What the hell? It was honestly one of the best movies I have ever seen. It didn't stray too far from the book, the casting was PERFECT- talking about casting. Lots of Alex Pettyfer fangirls have been flipping out about how much they HATE Jamie Campbell Bower, how he's horrible for the part, etc, etc. **

**Are you kidding me? He was perfect! Pettyfer actually turned down the role because he felt that they didn't offer him enough money. Personally, I think he's not a very accomplished actor, and that piece of info completely made me lose all respect for him. No offense. **

**Anyways, Jamie Campbell Bower did an amazing job portraying Jace. Lily Collins (Clary) and Jamie both said that they felt strong chemistry while auditioning together, and both Lily Collins AND the author, Cassie Clare wanted him to play the part. That should be enough. Personality-wise, Jamie is incredible- he has that sarcastic, quick wit and ability to portray the emotion buried deep inside Jace, and physically, he was fine. Jace shouldn't be too buff- he's supposed to be lean, not stocky, and move with an almost feline grace. **

**All right, that's enough of me fangirling about City of Bones. Personally, I really loved it, and if you are a fan of The Mortal Instruments, or even if you haven't read the book (cough cough, READ IT)- go watch City of Bones! I promise, it rocks. **

**Some important announcements:**

**1. My Twilight/PJO crossover fic, "Starting Over" will be REWRITTEN! I'm working on it right now, actually. I was reading over it, and then I was like: holy mother, this sucks. I think the whole "Battlefield" chapter is overly emotional and too sudden, so I'm working on blending it in with the whole setting and plot line a little better. Look forward to an update to that soon!**

**2. As you can probably see with the above City of Bones rant, I have become absolutely OBSESSED with The Mortal Instruments Series. READ IT. It's amazing, and ties with Percy Jackson for my #1 favorite series of all time. Anyways, I have written a chapter or so of a PJO/TMI Fanfic! **IMPORTANT** Please send me reviews of what you think/if I should post it! IF YOU ARE PLANNING ON READING, PLEASE NOTE THAT IT WILL BE POSTED UNDERNEATH PJO FANFICS, NOT PJO/THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CROSSOVERS. The reason behind this is that there are very few people looking into this section, and very few stories posted in there, so for the sake of the story and the viewers, look for it in the regular PJO archive. **

**3. I have also decided to finally wrap up those random Percabeth ideas floating around in my head and make a Percabeth moments/drabble fic! Review/PM your thoughts and ideas about the title of this story, because I have absolutely NO ideas for the title. OR...**

**4. *This announcement ties into the one above* However, I have also considered making my other story, "Live, Laugh, Love" into a chronologically (hows that for a big word? ;D) ordered series of Percabeth moments and drabbles. I am leaning towards this option more than making a new story, but please leave reviews about what you think!**

**5. I have received some reviews saying, "Please don't cuss," "Don't curse, it's bad," etc, etc. I apologize for those of you disturbed by my choice of language. But after all, I am a teenager, and unfortunately, I do curse in real life. However, I will definitely try to limit the expletives used to "Hera," "Hades," "Mother," "Crap," etc, or simply just imply cursing. I do feel that when used appropriately, language does add humor in some cases, but I will definitely tone it down a level. Thank you for pointing this out, and I'm sorry for those readers who I have upset with this. **

**Anddd, this marks the end of my dreadfully long Author's Note. Again, I apologize for the lack of updates and the mediocre chapter, but expect better work from me from now on! 104 reviews now, can we get up to 115? **

**As always, follow, favorite, and REVIEW! I love you all, and thank you for your support! **

**-lolagurrl27. ;)**


End file.
